You Don't Understand
by Mona the yaoi freak
Summary: Japan is dating Greece. That is the only think Turkey, who was desperately in love with Japan, could ever hate about him. This is TurkPan (Turkey/Japan) with mentionings of Giripan (Greece/Japan). Rated M for lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I love this ship~! I feel as though us TurkPan shippers are a rare species surrounded by GiriPan shippers. I confuse people with the fact I ship TurkPan because I'm Greek and beyond proud of my heritage and people would excpect me to want Greece to win in that battle but I HAVE MY REASONS! I am going to be posting a **_**really **_**long TurkPan fic on here to called 'Of Masks and Hugs' and this is not related to it at all. This has a lemon in it so be warned.**

Turkey and Japan sat in Japan's house, each on either side of the table, merely talking about what has been happening in their lives. Today was one of those rare days where Japan and Turkey could spend the day together without Greece being around. Turkey enjoyed being alone with Japan, especially considering how much he liked him. He loved everything about Japan. He seemed so delicate on the outside but he was very brave and strong on the inside. He never spoke his mind or showed very much emotion, but he was smart and had amazing ideas to share when he wanted to.

There was nothing he could hate about Japan.

Except the fact he was dating Greece and seemed to spend every second with him. Every country was happy for them, except for Turkey. He always tried to be kind and happy around Japan, but had a hard time with that fact in the back of his head, haunting him. That was the only thing Turkey could ever hate about Japan, and was one of the many reasons he had to hate Greece.

"Turkey-san." Turkey was snapped out of his train of thought by Japan's voice. "Are you okay?"

Turkey nodded. "Yeah I'm... Fine."

Japan didn't buy it. "You don't seem fine."

Japan scooted forward a little and leaned forward so he could take a closer look at Turkey's face. Turkey blushed at his closeness and said, "Really, I'm fine."

Japn was really closen enough to Turkey that Turkey could kiss him if he leaned forward fast enough.

"Your face is very red," Japan pointed out.

Turkey blushed even harder. "There's a reason for that."

Japan was about to ask what when Turkey lunged forward and kissed him. Japan's eyes shot open and he pulled back. "Turkey-san...?"

_**FlashBack**_

_** Japan and Greece sat on one of the cliffs of Athens, staring at the setting sun. The sun was a deep red, radiating pink into the surrounding two nations were admiring the sight before them as the people bellow craned their necks to look up at the sky, some holding cameras to take pictures. They could see the flashes down below. **_

_** "Hey Japan." Japan turned to the sound of Greece speaking his name. "S'agapo."**_

_** Japan blushed and began stuttering before he said, "I have to go."**_

_** Greece nodded and Japan bounced to his feet. He ran off to where his plane was, unable to say the words back.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Turkey took Japan by the shoulders and whispered, "I'm sorry, Jappy." He pulled him back into a kiss, his eyes screwed shut. Japan's eyes widened again, but lowered to half mast before shutting completely. Turkey leaned forward more, pushing Japan back to he was lieing on the floor. Turkey climbed over the table so he was on top of Japan Japan wrapped his arms around Turkey's neck, getting lost in the kiss.

Turkey Cupped Japan's face in his hands and licked his lower lip.__Japan gasped and Turkey slid his tongue into his mouth, discovering every nook and cranny of Japan's warm cavern.

"Mmmm," Japan couldn't help the moan that escaped him.

Turkey pulled from the kiss, a thick strand of saliva connecting their mouths. Turkey leaned down so he could slowly kiss his neck. Japan gasped and gripped Turkey's hair, using his other hand to tug at Turkey's shirt. Turkey ran a hand under Japan's shirt, Japan gasping at the light touch. Turkey trailed his hand down to the hem of Japan's pants and slowly began to pull them down.

Japan's eyes shot open as he came to his senses. He shoved Turkey away and pulled his pants back up and his shirt back down. He was red-face and panting, his eyes hazy. None the less, he looked horrified and guilty.

"Jappy..." Turkey reached out a hand. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't..." Japan held out his own hand to stop him. "Prease..."

Turkey's eyes softened and he lowered his hand. "I'm sorry, but... Seni seviyorum..."

"Prease..." Japan scooted back. "Don't... Just... Don't..."

Turkey knew he had made a grave mistake. He loved Japan and now he had ruined any connection he had ever had with him. Turkey stood up and walked out, leaving the horrified and confused Japan behind.

-The Next Day-

Japan and Greece were sitting on the same cliff as they were the day Greece had attempted to tell Japan he loves him. Greece was his normal, laid-back and calm self while Japan couldn't help but be paranoid. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened the day before. He didn't want Greece to know what happened. He wasn't guilty about Turkey kissing, he was guilty about how he kissed him back and allowed him to touch him in such a way. And he had actually enjoyed it to some extent. Or... A lot.

"Japan..." Japan turned to see Greece staring at him with worry in his eyes. "Are you... Okay...?"

"Yes..." Japan said, looking back over the cliff. "I'm fine..."

Greece nodded and looked back over the cliff as well.

Japan couldn't help but wonder what had happened. Well... He knew what happened... He more wondered why it happened and, more importantly, why he had _let it happen. _He had stopped Turkey, but not right away. He had allowed Turkey to touch him in a way he wouldn't even let _Greece _touch him. And he had _enjoyed_ it. He could deny it all he wanted it but he had moaned and gasped from the pleasure. He had enjoyed it very much. He needed help on how to figure this out. But who...?

"Greece-san," Japan said, the idea coming to him. Greece turned to Japan and Japan continued. "I have to go..."

Greece nodded. "See you tomorrow."

Japan remained silent as he got up. "Sayonara." Japan walked away to his plane and got in. He had to visit another friend of his.

**A/N: Ok this didn't have a **_**whole **_**lemon but there will be one. Can anybody guess where Japan is going to get advice? This was originally going to be a one-shot but it ended up being longer than I anticipated so... Reveiws and constructive criticism are great~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As I said, this was originally going to be a one-shot, but it ended up being longer than I anticipated. It was also supposed to be a TurkPan PWP but it ended up being more when I threw the fact Japan and Greece were dating in there. This will be a little long but not nearly as long as the other TurkPan fic I am going to post ('Of Masks and Hugs' which this is not related to). So anyway, enjoy chapter 2!**

Turkey walked down the stairs of his house to be greeted by his younger brother, TRNC (The Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus). "Hey Turkey."

"Hey kiddo." Turkey rushed into his kitchen to get some food, having not eaten since the morning of the day before.

"Turkey." TRNC tried to get his brother's attention. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Turkey said, clearly distracted."Why wouldn't I be fine?"

'Well..." TRNC said in the voice that Turkey knew meant that TRNC was right and he knew it. "You came home looking horrified and you didn't eat dinner. You didn't even leave your room until now and I know that's only because you're hungry. What's up?"

Turkey sighed. "You're right. I made a huge mistake yesterday..."

"You mean," TRNC said. "While you were at Japan's?"

Turkey nodded. "I kissed him..."

TRNC's eyes widened. "You what? But he's..."

"I know." Turkey turned around. "He's dating Greece. But I couldn't help it. And the weird part is..."

"What...?" TRNC asked.

"Well..." Turkey started to say. "I started to... Touch... Him..."

TRNC nodded, trying to pretend that he wasn't weirded out by the fact his older brother just told him he tried to seduce Japan.

"And..." Turkey continued. "He stopped me... But not at first..."

"What do you mean 'Not at first'?" TRNC asked.

"I mean," Turkey said. "I had been... Touching... Him... For a little while but he didn't actually stop me until I began to... Pull down his..."

"Okay." TRNC held up a hand to get Turkey to stop. "I get it. You don't have to say it." He could hear Turkey sigh with releif. "You mean that, for a while, it was like he wanted you to...?" Turkey nodded. "How do you know he just didn't feel forced?"

"Well..." Turkey's face turned red a little. "He started to... Moan..."

TRNC's eyes widened, no longer able to hold back the fact he was creeped out. "Okay, I get it... Please just... Don't talk about it anymore."

Turkey nodded, happy to stop talking about it.

"Do you think..." TRNC started. "That he may... Love you back...?"

"I don't know..." Turkey said. "He seemed pretty horrified..."

"That may just be because he's dating Greece," TRNC pointed out. "He may just feel guilty because he feels as though he cheated on Greece."

Turkey nodded. "I need advice." Turkey walked over to the door and threw on his trench coat. "I'll be back."

TRNC turned to look at his brother. "Shouldn't you eat first?"

"There's no time for that!" Turkey yelled, opening the door. "I can eat later." Turkey exited his house and closed the door, locking it. He walked to where he had his plane and hopped in. He knew where he had to go.

**A/N: *laughs* Poor Turkey, having to explain what happened to his younger brother. I'm sorry this chapter is much shorter than the first. ^^" The next chapter shows were they are going and I want the suspense to last. Can anybody guess where Turkey is going? Anyway, reveiws and criticism are good as long as the criticism is contructive and not flames.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well guys. It's the moment of truth. Who are Turkey and Japan going to visit? Well, you're about to find out. To anybody who was able to guess correctly, congrats! Enjoy~!**

Japan walked up to the door and nervously knocked on it. He waited only a few moments before the door opened to reveal Hungary.

"Oh, hello Japan." Hungary smiled at her friend. "What brings you here?"

"Konichiwa, Hungary-san." Japan looked down at his feet, a little embarassed. "I need advice."

"Oh, okay." Hungary moved out of the way and motioned for Japan to enter. "Come in."

"Arigotou." Japan walked in the house and Hungary closed the door.

"So what do you need help with?" Hungary said, motioning for Japan to follow her.

Japan walked side by side with Hungary to the living room, explaining his problem. "Werr... As you know... I'm dating Greece-san..."

"Oh yeah." Hungary smiled. "How's that going?"

"Werr... Something happened the other day..." Japan said, twiddling his fingers.

"Aw, what happened?" Hungary asked, the two of them arriving at the livin room. She motioned for Japan to sit and sat down on the couch. When Japan sat next to her, she continued. "Did you guys fight?"

"No but..." Japan said. "Something erse happened... When Turkey-san visited me the other day..."

"Oh, what did Turkey do?" Hunghary asked, expecting along the lines of 'He insulted Greece' or hurt Greece in some way and that had upset Japan.

She was not expecting Japan to say, "He... Kissed me..."

Hungary went wide-eyed and put a hand to her mouth. "He... What!?"

"He kissed me!" Japan yelled. "And... Touched me..."

"He molested you?" Hungary asked. "Did you stop him?"

"Hai... But... Not at first..." Japan said, looking down at his lap.

"What do you mean by 'Not at first'?" Hungary asked, confused.

"Werr..." Red tinted Japan's cheeks. "I purred back the first time... But I ret him continue in the second one... And he started to touch me... And I ret him... I stopped him when he went to purr down my pants..."

"Well you were feeling forced..." Hungary tried to convince her friend he didn't do anything wrong. "You did stop him..."

"No..." Japan said. "I ret him... And... I think I... Actuarry... Enjoyed it..."

"You..." Hungary stared at her friend with wide eyes. "Enjoyed it... But... You..."

"I ret him touch me in a way I wirr not even ret Greece touch me yet." Japan said. "And... I kept moaning and gasping... I enjoyed it..."

"You actually liked what he was doing to you...?" Hungary asked. "Are you sure it's actually that you want Greece to..."

"No..." Japan cut Hungary off. "I said I wirr not ret Greece tough me rike that yet. I think it's because..."

"You love Turkey?" It was Hungary's turn to cut Japan off.

Japan hesitated, but nodded.

Hungary smiled. "I always had a feeling..."

Japan looked at Hungary, confused. "Rearry...?"

Hungary nodded. "You seem so much happier when you are with him without Greece around. You like being alone with him more than you like being alone with Greece."

Japan blushed and looked down at his hands. "I never rearized..."

Japan was cut off again but this time by the doorbell.

Hungary got up and said, "I'll be back in a second."

Hungary walked down the hall and to the door, opening. She couldn't help the shocked look on her face when she saw Turkey standing the doorway. "Uhhh... Hi, Turkey..."

"Hi..." Turkey said. "I need some advice..."

**A/N: Sorry to stop it here but... It seemed too perfect from where I stand. ^_^ The next part should be coming soon though. Reveiws and constructive criticism are amazing~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter will have a whole lemon in it I swear! Anyway... Enjoy!**

Japan felt dread and horror wash over him as he heard Hungary say, "Hi, Turkey."

He jumped to his feet, wanting to run and leave, but he knew he had to face Turkey eventually. So he sat back down and tried to calm himself.

-With Hungary-

Hungary couldn't hide the shock on her face at the fact that Turkey was currently standing in her doorway, asking for advice.

She snapped out of her trance and said, "Let me guess. It's about how you kissed and... You kissed Japan the other day."

Now it was Turkey's turn to look shocked. "How did you...?"

He just told me," Hungary said. "As a matter of fact, he's hear right now."

Turkey's eyes widened. "Oh..." He took a step back. "Maybe I should come back later..."

"No." Hungary grabbed Turkey's arm and started to drag him inside. "You guys are talking through this now."

"Hungary, I don't think that's a good..." Turkey stopped when they reached the living room. He met Japan's gaze and blushed, the events from the day before hitting him full force. "... Idea..."

Hungary kept dragging him and grabbed Japan's hand on her way past him, also dragging him behind her. She ignored the two nations' questions and protests and led them to a room. She opened the door and pushed them in. The two countries stumbled into the room and looked back at Hungary.

Hungary grabbed the door. "This is my guest bedroom. I will leave you hear until you two work things out. I don't care how long it takes. I will bring meals to you when the time comes and there is a private bathroom in the corner. Have fun~." And with that, Hungary closed the door.

Japan and Turkey stared at the closed door before they turned to each other.

Turkey was the first to speak. "Jappy, I..."

Japan lunged forward and kissed Turkey quickly, cutting him off, before pulling back and blushing.

Turkey stared at Japan, wide-eyed and confused. "Why did you...?"

"Because..." Japan said. "I rearized the reason why I ret you. Why I ret you kiss me and touch me rike that... And... Why I riked it..."

"Wait..." Turkey stared at Japan. "You liked it...? Then why did you...?"

"Because I'm dating Greece-san..." Japan said. "So I fert scared and guirty... If I wasn't dating him... I would have ret you..."

Japan walked over to the bed and sat down. He motioned for Turkey to sit next to him, Turkey doing so.

"The reason I stopped you, is because I'm dating Greece-san." Japan blushed and looked down at his hands. "The reason I ret you, is because I rove you, Turkey-san."

Turkey's eyes widened when the words reached his ears. Japan... Loved him back...? Turkey grabbed Japan by the shoulders and leaned down to lightly press his lips to his. Japan's eyes widened but slipped shut rather quickly. Turkey pushed Japan down lightly so he was lieing on the bed with Turkey on top.

Turkey pulled away and whispered. "Will you let me this time?"

Japan blushed harder and nodded. Turkey leaned down again to kiss Japan deeply, weaving a hand through his hair. Japan brought his hands up to wrap them around Turkey's neck. Turkey licked Japan's bottom lip, causing Japan to gasp. Turkey took advantage and plunged his tongue into Japan's moist, warm caver, mapping out every detail.

"Mmhmm," Japan moaned as Turkey explored his mouth with his tongue. Japan nudged Turkey's tongue with his own, inciting Turkey to attack Japan's tongue with his own. Their tongues twisted and swirled around each other erotically, causing them both to moan.

Turkey pulled back, strands of saliva connecting their mouths. Turkey opened his eyes and saw that Japan's eyes were full of lust but he could also see love and trust through the haze. He smiled and leaned down to slowly kiss Japan's neck, causing Japan to gasp.

"Hah, hah," Japan gasped at the light touches. Japan ran his hand under Japan's shirt, raising it over his head. He dropped the shirt to the floor and Japan gave a shiver. Turkey wrapped his arms around Japan in attempt to warm him and kissed his chest. "Hah." Japan lightly gripped Turkey's shirt, giving soft moans.

Turkey began to pull down Japan's pants slowly, expecting to be stopped again. When he wasn't stopped, he pulled them down completely along with his underwear. Japan shivered when the cold air hit his member.

Japan shook a little with cold until something wet and hot enveloped his member. He moaned deeply as Turkey licked around the shaft of Japan's need.

"Turkey-san~." Japan moaned and buried his hands in Turkey's hair, pushing him down slightly.

Turkey chuckled around Japan's member, causing Japan to shiver. Turkey removed a bit of Japan's aching need from his mouth and begin to pump the base. Japan tried to hold himself back as the need to thrust into Turkey's mouth took over his thoughts. Turkey dipped his tongue into the slit, causing Japan's eyes to snap open as he gasped and gave a shuddering moan.

Turkey could taste Japan's precum on his tongue. It tasted very strange but good at the same time. Of course it was good. It was Japan. He loved everything about Japan.

When holding back became to much to bear, Japan began thrusting into Turkey's mouth, panting and moaning desperately. Turkey allowed Japan to continue, even though it stung the back of his throat a little. The sounds Japan was making made it worth it.

"Turkey-san!" Japan bucked up harder, losing more and more of his self-control with each passing minute. "I... I-I... I'm... G-Going... T-To..."

Turkey scraped his teeth along Japan's shaft, causing Japan to suck in a breath before releasing his seed into Turkey's mouth with a soft cry.

Turkey swallowed the pearly white substance and let Japan's slick member slide out of his mouth. He crawled back up so he could looked down at Japan's face and saw he was red-face and panting lightly. He opened his hazy eyes and reached up to touch Turkey's face. He grabbed the white material of the mask and pulled it off. Japan set the mask down next to them and looked back at Turkey. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw his face, his heart stopping and speeding up all at once.

Turkey smiled down at him, his face red and his golden eyes hazy but full of life and love for the smaller man below him. Japan's face reddened. He could see in Turkey's eyes that he did truely love him.

He wrapped his arms around Turkey's neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Turkey slipped his hands under Japan to pull him close to his body, holding him tightly. The kiss was tender and loving and shorter than the others they had shared, but the emotion hit them both full force.

Turkey began to slide down his own pants and boxers, dropping them next to Japan's. He lifted Japan's lower half up, Japan helping by wrapping his legs around Turkey's middle. Turkey positioned himself at Japan's entrance and slowly slid in, stopping when he was fully sheathed.

Japan's eyes brimmed with tears. He sucked in a breath, trying to hold in the scream of pain that threatened to slip. He knew if he allowed Turkey to know he was in a lot of pain, Turkey would stop. And he didn't want Turkey to stop. Not this time.

Turkey kissed away Japan's tears and rested his forehead against Japan's. He remained still, not wanting to cause Japan any pain.

They remained like this for a little while, an entanglement of limbs, warmth radiating off of both of them.

Japan moved his head, and Turkey raised his own. Japan looked up at Turkey and nodded, closing his eyes again.

Turkey understood and slowly slid out of Japan, sliding back in quickly, causing Japan to grunt. Turkey continued the rhythmic motions, each one earning a grunt or groan from Japan.

Turkey struck something in Japan, causing Japan's eyes to shoot open as his vision became a white blur. "Ah! Turkey-san!"

Hearing Japan scream like that caused Turkey to lose all of his self-control and start to pound into Japan.

Every time Turkey struck that special spot in Japan, Japan lost a little more of his self-control screams escalated, begging in between pants.

"Turkey-san~!" Japan screamed, bucking upwards like before. "Hayaku~!"

Turkey complied with Japan's pleas, slamming into him faster and harder, while Japan moaned and begged shamelessly.

The bed was creaking and the headboard was banging against the wall, as Turkey went harder and faster with each thrust. Neither noticed as the only sound that registered through the haze in their minds was the sounds the other was making, Japan screaming and begging for more and Turkey desperately moaning and panting Japan's name.

Japan felt himself near the edge and tried to form the words to convey his message. "Tur-... Turkey-san... Ah~ Turkey-san~...! I... I c- oh~ I can't...!"

Turkey knew what Japan meant and nodded, taking his newly throbbing erection in his hand and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

Japan was pushed over the edge as he let out an ear-splitting cry of Turkey's name. Japan's seed shot into Turkey's hand before his exhausted body collapsed under the Turk.

Japan's walls clamped around Turkey's member, pushing Turkey over the edge so his seed to shot into Japan. Turkey arms gave way, causing him to collapse on top of Japan. Japan wrapped his arms around Turkey and buried his head in his neck, one of his hands nestled in Turkey's hair. Both nations were sweaty and panting, but neither wanted to move. They just stayed their, their arms wrapped around each other tightly, and enjoyed each other's warmth.

When his breathing and heart-rate calmed down considerably, Turkey rolled over so Japan was on top and pulled the bed comforter over both of them.

He whispered, "Seni seviyorum."

Japan blushed and nuzzled his head into Turkey's neck, whispering. "Daisuki da."

Turkey smiled and held Japan tighter. They both fell asleep quickly, listening to each other's heart beats.

-Meanwhile-

Hungary sat on the other side of the door, ear pressed against it, with a hand to her nose, trying to stem the flow of blood.

**A/N: I think we all know... Hungary would... Anyway, this actually came out better than I thought it would. This is not the last chapter though, even though it may seem fitting. There is unfinished business to take care of. *cough*Greece*Couch* Comments are nice~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: My muse hates me today! I tried my best, though. I hope you all enjoy!**

Japan woke up a little while later, Turkey still holding him tightly. He smiled softly and relaxed, almost falling back to sleep, until he felt Turkey shift. He opened his eyes again to see Turkey had woken, as well.

Turkey looked surprised for a moment before smiling and lightly kissing Japan's forehead. Pink dusted Japan's cheeks at the light touch. He buried his head in Turkey's chest, the pink deepening to a red when he realized they were both still naked.

Turkey didn't want to separate from Japan, but knew he had to eventually, so he lifted Japan up with him so they were both sitting up. "We should probably dress before Hungary gets here."

Japan nodded and got out of the bed, sorting the clothes so he could get his. He slipped on the wrinkled clothing and handed the rest to Turkey. Turkey got out of the bed on the opposite side and slipped on his own clothing, folding and leaving the trench coat on the bed.

Japan sat on the edge of the bed and Turkey walked around the edge until he was standing next to Japan. He sat next to him and put and arm around his shoulder. Japan leaned into Turkey's side and rested his head against his shoulder, still a little tired.

Turkey smiled at the small display of affection and kissed the top of Japan's head, causing red to dust Japan's pale cheeks.

There was a knock on the door and Hungary entered, a tray in hand. "Helló~!"

Turkey raised an eyebrow. "Why did you knock if you were just going to walk in?"

Hungary waved off the question and raised the tray in her hands. "I brought food."

She walked and put the tray of food on the bedside table. "So, are you guys dating now?"

Japan looked at her surprised. "What makes you think that...?"

"Well, Turkey has his arm around you and you look awfully comfortable that way," Hungary said with a smirk.

Japan blushed, but didn't move. "Werr... That does not necessariry mean anything..."

"Yeah..." Hungary agreed. "But I also heard you two earlier."

Japan's face lit up bright red. "Y... You heard us...?"

Turkey swallowed nervously, his own face a deep shade of red. "... How...?"

Hungary merely smiled. "How could I not have heard you? You were both awfully loud." She explained.

Turkey shook his head. "I know you were purposely listening..."

Hungary's smile faltered. How did he know...? She quickly regained her composure, a smirk playing on her face. "Maybe... Anyway... Enjoy your meals~!"

Hungary exited the room and closed the door, leaving the two nations alone again.

Japan took his plate off of the tray and placed it on his lap. He grabbed the second and handed it to Turkey.

Turkey took the plate with a "Thank you" and began to eat.

Japan ate bits of his food very slowly, not feeling very hungry.

Turkey was nearly done with his and looked over at Japan. "Are you okay? You've barely eaten."

Japan put the plate and utensils next to him and sighed. "I don't know what to do, Sadiq..."

Turkey blushed slightly at Japan using his human name, but ignored it for the time being. "What do you mean...?"

"I mean... We... Earlier..." Japan blushed, trying to get the words out. "Even though I'm stirr... Technicarry..."

Turkey placed a hand on Japan's shoulder. "I know what you're trying to say," Turkey said at a volume much lower than his usual one. "You're technically still dating Greece and you feel like you cheated on him."

Japan closed his eyes and nodded, trying to calm himself.

Turkey sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried anything until you were completely ready."

Japan turned to Turkey and opened his worry-filled eyes. "Don't brame yourserf. It's not your faurt." He scooted over a little and leaned against Turkey again. "I wanted to... So I ret you... I don't regret what happened earrier..."

Turkey smiled and down at Japan and tilted his head up with his hand, capturing Japan's lips in a kiss.

Japan's eyes instinctively slipped shut and he shifted a little so he could wrap his arms around Turkey's neck.

Turkey wrapped his arms around Japan's waist, tightly and protectively, as if he was afraid to lose him after finally having him.

Japan pulled back first, his face a light red, and buried his head in Turkey's chest.

Turkey rubbed Japan's back as a comfort. "Seni seviyorum." He whispered.

Japan relaxed and left his arms around Turkey's neck loosely. "Daisuki da," He responded quietly. "I'rr terr Greece-san rater."

Turkey nodded, but remained silent, holding Japan in his arm and rubbing his back lovingly.

**A/N: Oh Hungary, I thought you wanted to kepp it a secret? And what do you mean 'How did he know...?' You're you! I started this chapter one day and finished the rest on a different day. The next chapter has Japan telling Greece. Anyway, reviews are amazing and much appreciated~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I need to get **_**some **_**writing done before I watch Junjou Romantica! Anyway, enjoy~!**

The sun was setting yet again as the two men watched the sunset on the same cliff they always watch it on.

Greece was his usual, calm, and lazy self as he watched the sunset.

Japan, however, was even more nervous than he had been the day before. At least the day before, he could pretend that he hadn't done anything and he did have feelings for Greece. But now, he knew he loved Turkey and he had to tell Greece.

He was about to speak up when Greece cut him off. "Are you okay, Japan?" he asked.

Japan looked at Greece and swallowed nervously. "Werr..." Japan said. "I have something to terr you..." Greece nodded for Japan to continue.

Japan looked down at his hands. "Werr... The other day..." he began. "Turkey-san had visited me..." Japn saw Greece narrow his eyes, clearly annoyed. Japan tried to ignore how nervous Greece was making him. "Whire he was there... He... Kissed me..."

Greece straightened his back out, his eyes narrowing evenn further. "He what?" he asked, spite lacing his voice.

Japan averted his eyes. "Prease... Don't talk untir I'm done... I feer nervous enough as it is..." Greece's eyes widened back to their usual state.

Japan heaved a sigh and kept telling the story of what had happened. "Then... Something erse happened... And I made him reave..." Greece nodded, looking slightly relieved. Japan felt guilt wash over him, knowing Greece would just feel angry and betrayed.

"So... The next day, after I reft here... I went to Hungary-san for advice..." Japan could see on Greece's face a question. _Why would you need advice? _

Japan felt a whole new wave of guilt wash over him. "When I went to her house... She herped me rearize something..." Japan knew Greece had questions, so he kept talking before Greece could ask them.

"I... Don't rove you... Rike you rove me Greece-san..." Japan said, bracing himself for the first wave of Greece's anger.

Greece just sighed and said, "I figured."

Japan's eyes widened before he relaxed. "Rearry...?"

Greece nodded. "You could never say it to me..." he said. "But it's okay... As long as I can still be your friend."

Japan nodded. "Of course... But I'm not sure you wirr think that after I terr you the rest..." Greece raised his eyebrows, confused and curious.

Japan took a deep breath and began to tell Greece the rest. "Another thing I rearized with Hungary's herp is that... I rove..." Japan closed his eyes and muttered, "Turkey-san."

Japan opened one of his eyes to look at Greece, fearing his reaction.

**A/N: Go cliche cliffhanger! Anyway, I'm sorry for the short chapter... And cliche cliffhanger... Reveiws are lovely~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: *falls to knees* I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! My school work is very demanding as I'm in all advanced classes and I've been very busy. I hope this chapter was somewhat worth the wait.**

Japan opened one of his eyes to look at Greece, fearing his reaction. When he saw Greece's face, he opened both of his eyes, surprised that he was quite calm.

Greece looked at Japan and then looked down at the people below. "Yeah, I kind of figured that, too..."

Japan's eyes widened and he looked over at Greece. "Rearry...?" he asked, still fearful.

Greece merely nodded, still not looking at Japan. "You are always very happy around him... Especially when you are alone... When we're together... You seem happy..." Greece looked Japan dead in the eyes. "Just not as happy..."

Japan wanted to avert his eyes, but forced himself to maintain his eye contact with Greece. "Gomenasai..."

Greece closed his eyes and smiled lightly. "It's fine..." he said. He opened his eyes again. "You should probably go and talk to him... I'll see you at some point in the future..."

Japan nodded and got up. He looked down at Greece and said, "Arigotou, Greece-san."

Greece nodded in response and Japan left.

-With Turkey-

Turey entered his home, putting his coat on the rack, and soon being greeted by his younger brother.

"Welcome back," his younger brother said when he heard the door open.

Turkey looked at his younger brother, smiling. "Hey, Kiddo."

TRNC looked up from his book to see his brother's smiling face. "What's with the extreme change in attitude?"

"What do you mean?" Turkey asked, meaning to look confused but still smiling.

"I mean..." TRNC closed his book and set it next to him. "You left looking tired and stressed out and you were beyond guilty. What happened while you were gone?"

Turkey tried to calm himself but he just kept smiling. "When I went to Hungary's house for advice, Japan was there too," he told the younger.

TRNC smiled, too. "I take it by the look on your face, he likes you, to?"

Turkey nodded, and TRNC smiled a little wider. "Good," he said. "Now what exactly happened?"

Turkey sat down next to his younger brother and began to tell the story. "I went over to Hungary's for advice and apparently Japan had the same idea in mind. Then Hungary proceded to lock us in a room together until we sorted everything out. The confessions came and then..." Turkey stopped, blushing heavily. He laughed nervously and said, "Let's just say he had to tell Greece about what happened."

TRNC nodded, having a feeling about the part Turkey left out. He smiled regardless. "Well I'm happy for you."

Turkey smiled, his face returning to its normal color. "Thanks, Kiddo."

TRNC got up from the couch and said, "Want some help with dinner?"

Turkey got up, too. "Yeah, Kiddo. I'm tired and starving." he said, walking to the kitchen. TRNC had a sinking suspision of why Turkey was so tired.

**A/N: After this, there should only be one chapter. Then I can post the **_**other **_**TurkPan I have in progress. I already have a few chapters written I just have to make modifications. Anyway, reviews are lovely~!**


End file.
